


El hermano Fantasma

by Soylunayeli2021



Category: Batman (Comics), Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Adopción, Gen, Peleas, Perdida de memoria, muerte - Freeform, problemas entre familia, superheroes enmascarados, traumas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soylunayeli2021/pseuds/Soylunayeli2021
Summary: ¿Y si Danny Phantom y Dick Grayson fueran hermanos? Richard Y Daniel Grayson perdieron a sus padres y ambos fueron recibidos por Bruce Wayne. Fueron entrenados para luchar a su lado hasta que Dick y Bruce tuvieron una pelea y Dick se fue. Dejando a Danny con Bruce. Pero un día mientras se encontraban en una misión, Danny es herido y gana amnesia. Danny termina en Amity Park donde es recibido por los Fenton. Durante un accidente de laboratorio con el portal fantasma, Danny gana poderes fantasmas así como algunos de sus recuerdosDescargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, Batman, la imagen de portada ni la historia, yo solo me he encargado de traducir esta historia con permiso de la autoraAutora de esta historia:@PhantomFaller13 (Al menos en la plataforma de watppad)Se prohíbe la copia o robo de esta historia
Relationships: Danny Phantom & Sam Manson, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Kudos: 2





	1. El circo

-¿Estas seguro de eso Dick? - Daniel Grayson preguntó a su hermano mayor, ambos se encontraban caminando por los alrededores del circo, hablando sobre la actuación que esta noche harían

Dick le sonrió -Por supuesto, has estado practicando mucho últimamente y por fin puedes hacer el triple salto mortal -

Danny le devolvió la sonrisa - Un día podre hacer el triple salto mortal hacia atrás -

Dick se rió y jugetonamente le revolvió el cabello a Danny - En tus sueños hermanito -

Entre risas, Danny logró ver a un hombre con aspecto sombrío saliendo de la caravana del señor Haly y se dirigió a la tienda principal, dudoso, Danny tiró ligeramente de la playera de su hermano - Oye Dick, un tipo acaba de salir de .. . -

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Ya casi es hora del espectáculo! ¡Dense prisa y pónganse el vestuario! - Mary Grayson llamó desde su remolque deteniendo la voz preocupada de Danny

\- ¡De acuerdo mama! - Gritó Dick en respuesta

\- Creo que es mejor que nos preparamos - Dijo Danny dejando de lado lo que hace unos momentos vio 

\- Si ... - Estuvo de acuerdo Dick

Un momento de silencio apareció entre los 2 hermanos. - ¡Una carrera! - Gritaron al unisono para después correr en dirección al remolque

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------

Los Grayson voladores esperaban en el backstage a que comenzara el espectáculo, todos vestían brillantes trajes de color rojo y un poco de maquillaje se volvieron sobre la cara de la familia

\- Eres un tramposo - Le susurró Danny a su hermano un tanto molesto, pues al terminar la carrera con su hermano él fue quien perdió

\- ¡Oye !, no dijiste que no podíamos usar acrobacias - Dijo Dick, levantando sus manos en defensa

Danny golpeó a su hermano ligeramente en su hombro izquierdo de manera juguetona justo cuando el señor Haly comenzó a anunciarlos - Los veo aya arriba - Dijo su padre John Grayson mientras él y su esposa se dirigían al ring

\- Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, preparación para una exhibición de increíbles acrobacias por los intrépidos "Grayson voladores", como siempre, realizadas sin la seguridad de una red! - El señor Haly anunció en voz alta mientras la multitud vitoreaba

Cuando el acto comenzó un hombre se abrió paso entre los 2 hermanos

\- A un lado mocoso - Murmuro

Danny reconoció al hombre, era el mismo tipo que salió de la caravana del señor Haly, una vez más, temeroso, trata de llamar la atención de su hermano, tocando ligeramente su hombro - Dick, vi a ese tipo en ...-

Danny fue interrumpido una vez más, esta vez por su hermano mayor - Danny, no hay tiempo, nuestra entrada será en cualquier momento -

En esos momentos el señor Haly comenzó a hablar una vez más con la multitud - ¡Esta noche, damas y caballeros, tenemos un obsequio para ustedes, a los "Grayson voladores" se les unirán sus 2 hijos! -

La multitud aplaudió mucho más fuerte cuando su atención fue posada en Danny y Dick quienes se encontraban en la plataforma alta. Danny fue primero quien tomo el bar y se balanceó hacia sus padres, haciendo 3 volteretas en el aire antes de ser atrapado por su madre.

El acto continuo y la multitud adoraba la actuación que los "Grayson voladores" realizaban junto con su hijo Danny

Por otro lado se encontró Dick, quien atento esperaba pacientemente su entrada

Miro atento mientras su padre lanzaba a Danny una vez más a su madre para luego dar una vuelta más y extender sus manos hacia Dick, listo, esa era su entrada

Dick al ver esto dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para poder tomar impulso e unirse con su familia, justamente cuando estaba por lanzarse, algo más llamó su atención

Un fuerte sonido proveniente de arriba, vio hacia arriba y dicho que los ganchos que sostenían a su familia estaban por caer

Este sonido tampoco fue desapercibido por los Grayson voladores, la familia trabajo hacia donde miraba Dick, y al percatarse de la situación en la que estaban, sus ojos brillaron con genuino miedo, se balancearon velozmente hasta donde se busca Dick en un vago intento por permanecer con vida

Sin embargo llegaron tarde, pues a tan solo a unos metros de donde se vieron Dick los ganchos cedieron y la familia comenzó a caer

Tomando su ultimo impulso Mary hizo girar a Danny hacia la plataforma, el impulso no fue suficiente para llegar, pues a un par de metros de la plataforma comenzó a caer, esto no duro mucho pues Dick rápidamente tomó una de sus muñecas

John y Mary continuaron cayendo y se estrellaron contra el suelo con un ruido nauseabundo. Dick resistió el impulso de mirar hacia bajo mientras la multitud jadeaba y gritaba horrorizada, se enfoco en salvar a Danny

\- No mires Danny - Dick advirtió a su hermano menor mientras se ajustaba para poder subir a Danny a la plataforma

La multitud siguió gritando

\- ¡¡Dick !!, ¡¡Me estoy resbalando !! - Gritó

\- ¡¡No, no caerás !! - Gritó mientras apretó con fuerza la muñeca de su hermano, estaba decidido a no dejarlo caer, no iba a perder mas familia

Danny no pudo evitarlo, dirigió su mirada al suelo e inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacerlo - Mamá y papá - Dijo Danny, lágrimas corrían por su rostro

\- No te dejaré caer Danny, no lo haré - Aseguró Dick - ¡Pero necesitó que me ayudes! Trata de llegar a la plataforma -

Danny trató de llegar con su mano libre a la plataforma, pero no pudo - ¡No la alcanzo! - Gritó sobre los gritos de la multitud

\- ¡Si puedes! - Le gritó Dick - A la cuenta de 3 te levantare y tu tomarás la plataforma

Danny miró a su hermano y asintió. Dick comenzó a balancear a Danny de un lado al otro comenzando así su plan, pero no contaba que a medida que balanceaba a Danny, su agarre se aflojaba con cada balanceo

\- Uno - Dijo Dick mientras balanceaba a Danny hacia arriba

\- Dos - Dick se acerco a la cuerda que estaba atada al mástil mientras sentía que Danny seguía resbalándose de su agarre

\- ¡¡Tres !! - Gritó y tiró de la muñeca de Danny mientras este ultimo trataba de tocar la plataforma con su brazo libre, tomó la plataforma

Alguien más subió a la plataforma y tomó la mano de Danny, ayudando a Dick a ponerlo a salvo, una vez arriba, Danny se sentó contra el mástil jadeando y sudando, con el miedo plasmado en su pequeño rostro y lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas 

Dick miró con curiosidad a la otra persona que ayudó a salvar a Danny, era un hombre joven, de quizás unos 20 años con cabello negro y ojos azules, vestía un traje un tanto raro y un par de zapatos de vestir brillantes

\- ¿Quien eres tu? - preguntó Dick

\- Mi nombre es Bruce Wayne - Respondió el hombre


	2. Un nuevo padre

Narración en tercera persona

La policía finalmente había llegado, una hora después de que la carpa principal se encontraba despejada, una investigación completa había comenzado a realizarse para saber sobre la muerte de John y Mary Grayson, durante toda esa hora Dick y Bruce se encontraban en la plataforma con Danny

Un paramédico subió antes para ver como se encontraban, pero ninguno de ellos accedió a moverse, el paramédico, luego de un rato bajo de la escalera y recurrió a esperar en la parte inferior hasta que bajaran, mientras tanto, Dick intentaba convencer a Danny para que bajara

\- No - Danny susurraba - Se caerán, me caeré, todos caeremos -

\- Danny, esta bien, no vas a caer, estas a salvo - Le susurró Dick a su hermano mientras le quitaba algunos mechones de cabello de la frente sudorosa de Danny

Danny estaba tomando respiraciones rápidas y cortas

\- Disculpa, ¿Dick? ¿Es correcto? - Preguntó Bruce y Dick asintió - ¿Te importaría dejarme hablar con él? - Preguntó Bruce

\- No lo se - Dijo Dick inseguro por lo que podría hacerle a su hermano

\- Confía en mi, se lo que estoy haciendo - Le aseguro Bruce, después de un momento, Dick asintió, después de todo ha salvado a su hermano

Bruce se arrodilló y se acercó cautelosamente a Danny

\- Hola, mi nombre es Bruce Wayne ¿Cúal es el tuyo? - El multimillonario preguntó

\- D-Danny - Tartamudeo el joven

\- Encantado de conocerte Danny, ¿Cuantos años tienes? -

\- D-Doce - Respondió el joven casi de forma robotizada, su respiración comenzó a calmarse un poco

Bruce gentilmente puso una mano en el hombro de Danny haciendo que se encoja un poco en su sitio - ¿Te gustaría bajar Danny?

Danny negó rápidamente con la cabeza - Demasiado... Alto -

\- Danny, estas a salvo, nadie mas caerá, tu hermano esta aquí, a tu lado para ayudarte - Dijo Bruce con calma

Danny tomó una respiración profunda y miró a Dick - ¿No me dejarás caer? -

Dick le revolvió el cabello de manera juguetona - Nunca te dejare caer hermanito, lo prometo -

Danny asintió convencido por las palabras de su hermano, con la ayuda de Bruce y Dick se levanto lentamente, lo guiaron hasta las escaleras y lo ayudaron a bajar hasta donde el paramedico los estaba esperando para que revisaran sus heridas 

\- Gracias señor Wayne, por ayudarme a traer a traer a Danny - Dick le dijo al hombre 

Bruce le dio una sonrisa - De nada Dick, y por favor llámame Bruce -

Dick asintió dejando caer un par de mechones de su cabello en sus ojos - Debería ir a ver a Danny, gracias de nuevo - Dick dijo para después ir corriendo hacia su hermano

Bruce al ver ir a Dick se acercó al comisionado James Gordon - ¿Cómo paso esto? - Preguntó al comisionado

El señor Gordon frotó su mentón mientras pensaba - Probablemente fue un accidente, aunque por otro lado hay posibilidad que fuese un asesinato -

\- ¡¡Comisionado!!, ¡¡Venga a ver esto!! - Un oficial gritó, Bruce y Gordon se acercaron al oficial

\- ¿Que sucede Ramires? - Preguntó el comisionado

\- Mire esto - Dijo mientras son tenía un pedazo de cuerda que se conectaba a los barrotes, la cuerda tenía un pequeño corte uniforme a un lado, era tan pequeño que podría pasar desapercibido

\- Parece que fue cortado - Observo el comisionado

\- Me parece que alguien quería asegurarse de que los "Grayson Voladores" cayeran - Agregó Gordon

\- Si, lo parece - Concordó el comisionado

\- ¡¡Comisionado!! - Otro oficial llamo, el comisionado se dio la vuelta para encarar al policía, quien se acercaba con Jack Haly a un lado - Señor, podemos tener un sospechoso -

\- Su nombre es Tony Zucco, vino antes del espectáculo, me amenazó y me ordenó a pagarle por su "protección" Cuando me negué salió furioso diciendo que me arrepentiría de mi decisión - Les informó el señor Haly

Bruce reconoció de inmediato aquel nombre, Tony Zucco era un pequeño jefe del crimen que no era tan conocido en la ciudad, debido a eso Zucco siempre estaba buscando algo para hacerse notar, pero nunca había llamado la atención de Batman

\- Pon un APB en Tony Zucco, quiero que encuentren a este hombre y lo lleven a la comisaria para interrogarlo - Ordenó el comisionado

\- De inmediato comisionado - Dijo un oficial

Bruce miró a la gran mancha de sangre en el medio del escenario y luego a los hermanos Grayson - ¿Qué pasara con los niños? - Preguntó Bruce

\- No estoy seguro, no tienen familia, estoy seguro de que algunos circenses están dispuestos a aceptarlos, pero no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea, uno o ambos chicos pudieron haber visto a Zucco y podrían ser atacados por él pronto, he pensado en... -

\- ¿Y que hay de mi? - Bruce interrumpió, se había encariñado con los niños en la plataforma de arriba

Gordón lo miró sorprendido - ¿Estas seguro?, puedo...-

\- Estoy seguro Jim - Interrumpió de nuevo Bruce

El comisionado Gordon asintió - Esta bien, arreglaré algunos acuerdos después de hablar con los chicos -

Cordón comenzó a alejarse pero Bruce lo detuvo tomándolo de un hombro - ¿Te importaría si hablo con ellos por un rato? -

El negó con la cabeza - Para nada, tal vez consigas algo de ellos que yo seguro no -

Bruce sonrió - Gracias Jim -

El solo asintió y se fue. Bruce se acercó a los hermanos Grayson, Danny estaba sentado en un catre con una manta enrollada a su alrededor, por otro lado Dick estaba sentado en un catre observando a su hermano, Danny tenia su mirada perdida en un punto del horizonte, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte

Dick escuchó a Bruce acercarse y miró al multimillonario - Hola Bruce - Dick se movió para que Bruce se sentara, se sentó junto con el joven acróbata y miró a Danny

\- ¿Cómo está? - Preguntó Bruce

Dick se encogió de hombros - No ha dicho nada desde que bajó de la plataforma, los médicos dicen que tiene una muñeca ligeramente torcida y un par de costillas magulladas, pero nada serio, dicen que ahora mismo esta en estado de shock -

Bruce frunció el ceño ligeramente - Lo estas tomando bastante bien -

Dick colocó sus codos en sus rodillas y su cabeza sobre sus manos - Supongo que aún no lo creo, estoy tratando de fingir que todo esto es solo un sueño, que realmente no están muertos y que pronto despertaré de esta horrible pesadilla -

Miró a Bruce - Estoy tratando ser fuerte para Danny -

Bruce colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Dick - Se como te sientes Dick, perdí a mis padres cuando era muy joven, fue un tiempo muy obscuro para mi, pero, afortunadamente tuve a un amigo que me ayudó en aquellos tiempos de obscuridad -

Dick se sentó derecho mirando al multimillonario - Dick, te ofrezco ser aquel amigo que te ayude en estos tiempos, a ti y Danny, si me lo permites - Le dijo Bruce al niño

Lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Dick y el abrazó al hombre, Bruce fue tomado por sorpresa al principio, pero rápidamente abrazó al chico, frotó su pequeña espalda con delicadeza trazando pequeños círculos, que de alguna manera calmaban al pequeño en brazos, después de un rato Dick dejó de llorar

Se alejó de Bruce y secó sus lágrimas - Lo siento - Se disculpó

Bruce agitó su mano - No tienes que disculpar te, pero supongo que eso es un si -

Dick le dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, Bruce le devolvió la sonrisa - Excelente, empezaré a hacer los arreglos -

Bruce se levantó, y Dick comenzó a susurrarle a su hermano Danny, Bruce estaba preocupado por él pequeño Grayson, era comprensible el estado en el que se encontraba, el chico acababa de tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte donde perdió a a sus padres

Bruce sacó su teléfono y marcó el numero de la mansión - ¿Hola? - La voz de Alfred dijo desde la otra linea

\- Alfred, ¿Podrías preparar 2 habitaciones adicionales? Puede que tengamos invitados que se queden con nosotros por un tiempo - Informó Bruce

\- De inmediato maestro Bruce ¿Las quiere con algo en especifico? - Alfred preguntó

\- Asegúrate de que las habitaciones estén una al lado de la otra -

\- Como guste maestro Bruce -

\- Gracias Alfred - Bruce colgó y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo

Se volvió para mirar a los chicos una vez más. Danny estaba empezando a hablar con Dick, eso es una buena señal, Bruce sintió que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en rostro, tenia la sensación de que estos 2 muchachos iban a hacer una gran diferencia en su vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola a todos!!!! 
> 
> aqui vengo con una historia anteriormente publicada en Wattpad 
> 
> espero les agrade, estaré leyendo sus comentarios :D


End file.
